The Legacy
by Lexi Valerino
Summary: Queen Eadlyn and Prince Consort Eikko are finally celebrating the hosting of their son Prince Connor's, Selection after two decades. Connor has many doubts of his life regarding finding a suitable princess and wife. How will his Selection unravel? The next Selection begins.
1. Chapter 1

Connor situated himself on the big fluffy white sofa in his far too spacious chambers. It was only hours before his nineteenth birthday, four to be exact. The book in front of him, _Pride and Prejudice_ by _Jane Austen,_ was considered to be a romance classic for all. Connor favored reading all the different kinds of stories that unfolded themselves but he was invested in romance novels. The prince contained himself within his rooms to read the books, away from the criticism of his family. Until his mother called for him that was. Two polite knocks were made on his bedroom door in which he had learned to recognize as his butler's.

"Come in," he hollered at the door. When Matt turned the doorknob and walked in, the words that came out of his mouth were not the most pleasant at that hour, especially when it was only four hours until your birthday.

"Her Majesty wishes to speak to you at her study immediately Prince Connor," the man said, his posture straight and face calm.

"How many times do I need to tell you? It's Connor," he spoke, rolling his eyes. Connor left his warm furniture and walked down the hall to his mother's office. The royal blue plush carpets were soft and thick enough to prevent Queen Eadlyn from being notified of her son's presence at her threshold.

"Hello, Matt said you wanted to speak with me."

The queen jumped slightly at her son's sudden voice filling the almost dead-silent halls and looked up to face him. Connor chuckled at the sight of his mother scared and sat in the comfy chairs directly in front her desk as she smiled at him.

"Yes, I did want to speak with you. Everyone in Illea is very well aware of your grandparents health state. I know you will be disagreeing with me at first in this course of action but hear me out Connor." The prince furrowed his brow and straightened his posture at the direction in which the conversation was goi–

"You're having a Selection."

"What? Are you cra–"

"I said hear me out Connor," he rolled his eyes at her and knew that out of all the things he desired to happen in his lifetime, having his own so-called Selection was at the very bottom of that list. Queen Eadlyn stood from her chair and began walking around her spacious study, crossing her arms. If anything was true, Connor knew that his mother was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that beauty would never leave her. After straightening non-existent wrinkles at the hip of her cotton and chiffon purple gown, she said, "You're turning nineteen tomorrow and I think that we should announce your Selection there."

"But what does my Selection have to do with my grandparents?"

"The country needs a distraction and I'm afraid that my mother and father's health state are some of the worst news to hit them so far. We need the people's spirits up and your Selection is perfect for it."

"Why can't we find something else to make them jolly again? Why only a Selection?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, the gray knit sweatshirt making him itchy. She stopped circling her room and strode closer to Connor.

"You are to take your throne soon, and by soon, I mean within the next five years. You'll need a wife by then too. The Selection is a great way to choose the princess of Illea and your wife. I know you've heard hundreds of times the stories of your grandparents and mine."

"What if I don't want a wife?" She smiled at him and continued walking.

"You may say you don't want a wife by trust me, you want–need someone by your side as king. I remember when I was your age and my mother and father told me that I would be hosting a Selection with thirty-five bachelors. I was just like you, never wanted a husband, nothing of that sort. But it worked out fine for me and your father and those before you. Think about it Connor, a Selection that not only benefits you but also Illea." she said softly, pausing to sit back down again.

"Still, I don't want a Selection and never will, mom."

"We need it, your dad and I have been thinking this through and we are going to have to put it in action by tomorrow. You have the rest of the night and morning to confirm the declaration of you Selection...Goodnight Connor." His mother got up from her seat and gave him a pat on his shoulder that would have been comforting on all other days than that night. She left him in her study and made way in the direction of her chambers.

Connor was fine with taking on the title of 'King of Illea' but not the one of 'husband'. That made him attached to whoever it was that he was married to. Like a cage, confined to whatever his wife wanted restricted. But he couldn't just rule alone. And he would have to admit that all those economic and financial meetings did mention the inactivity if citizens after King Maxon and Queen America were deemed in an unhealthy as well as unstable state. It was his priority right? He was going to be king and he was already the prince. So did that not make him required to have a Selection? Questions and questions ran through his mind and soon he found himself at the game room, only to be occupied by his sister Mira.

"Hey silly-head," Mirabella called at him. She was looking through the mini-fridge he had ordered to be placed there and the room dark other than the screen and blue string lights. It was a girly game he noticed, not at all unexpected for a girl like Mira. Despite her sixteen year old self, Mira looked and acted younger. Not that anyone would call her out for it. Mira waved her hand to gesture Connor to sit on the sofa with her. He sat down with a huff and she turned around to face him directly.

"What happened? I heard mom wanted to see you earlier."

"She wants me to have a Selection," he mumbled, flopping on his stomach.

"You're kidding me right? A Selection?"

"I know right, I was thinking the same," he said into the pillow.

"No, no, I mean that's a great, amazing idea!" Mira was jumping up and down, smiling from ear to ear. Connor turned around to see his sister and gave her a slightly exasperated expression.

Connor muttered under his breath, "Just great, another person who agrees with her."

"No honestly though Connor, I FINALLY get a sister. You get a long-term girlfriend. We're all good."

"A 'long-term' girlfriend is called a wife Bella."

"Whatever, same thing. But when are you telling everyone?"

"I don't want to have my own Selection, but mom and dad are saying that the announcement is being made tomorrow at my birthday ball."

"You can't run from getting married any longer, Connor. Mom was even younger than you when she met Dad."

"But they're them and I'm me. Big difference."

"Not at all. You can do it, I know you can. Come on, you already know every girl in the country minus me swoons at the sight of you."

"I'll think about it." The two siblings hung out for the rest of the night together, playing games and eating until it was midnight. Connor treaded back to his room, the weight on his shoulders slightly lighter. Maybe he would have his own Selection. When he finally got himself under the covers, exhaustion took over his body.

It was much earlier in the morning when Connor awoke, receiving less sleep than normal from the troubling thoughts and decisions to make. It was decided in his mind just as Matt completed his infamous two polite knocks on Connor's bedroom door and strode in, pleasantly in a happier mood.

"Happy birthday Connor," the butler sang.

He mumbled "Thanks" in reply but his response was muffled by a yawn.

"Chop chop Prince, it's your big day." Matt hung up the custom-tailored suit they had fitted him for just last week. So on the day went, Connor preparing himself for the massive ball and receiving "Happy Birthday's" all throughout the morning. Before he knew it, it was six-o'clock and he was at the doors to the ballroom. The page at the door announced the Prince's presence just as he descended the stairs, perfectly calm and postured. The guests cheered and clapped as he made his way to the center of the ballroom, positioning himself next to his family on the thrones.

The ball had only started mere minutes before and he was immediately waiting for the timing to be right so that he could make a beeline straight for the hor d'oeuvres.

"Happy Birthday again, son" his father said, "I hope you're excited." Connor whipped his head around to see his father's expression.

"Excited for what?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

The prince consort chuckled in response, "Your Selection," and when Connor's reaction was dull, he added, "are you not having one?"

"I'm not sure Father, I'm pretty sure everyone wants me to have one but just not me."

"Connor, your mom was the same as well. But look what happened, she got the best man in the country." Eikko as always, putting others before him, tried to lighten up his son's mood. Connor smiled and gave his Father a shrug and got up from his throne. If he were to be completely honest, he had already been leaning his opinion to one side since earlier that day. The rest of the ball passed soon enough with greeting advisors and governors and all those other political figures that Connor had subsequently forgotten after brief handshakes. But most importantly, it was time.

He moved towards stage off to the right of the room and made his way up the stairs. The nervousness finally began to settle in his body, afraid of the months that would come. He could only hope for the best, yet what he would be getting was so much more than that. Connor cleared his throat and every head turned to face him, silent immediately. He was ready.

"I would like to thank everyone who made it to my nineteenth birthday bash and well wishes. Tonight however, ladies and gentlemen, I have an even greater surprise. I am so excited to say...I am having a Selection," he finished, smiling broadly and for once, it was genuine.

Applause erupted from the crowd, cheering Connor on. For his country, he reminded himself. For his family. But he could not forget the part in which he was secretly trying to avoid, for himself, for his soon to-be wife. Deep down Connor knew that he was truly waiting for the moment all thirty-five ladies were chosen and announced on national television. One of them would be his queen and it was nerve-racking to imagine that that special someone was arriving at the palace in just a few weeks.

And so the process began, preparing for Prince Connor Magnus Aldrin Koskinen Schreave's Selection.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Greetings! Super sorry for the long wait, I promise chapter 3 will be up much faster. Anyways, I just wanted to remind everyone to please review so I can have motivation.

Sweat was building in Connor's palms, the nervousness finally kicking in. As per usual, the _Illea Capital Report_ would be airing live in only a matter of minutes. Thirty-five large baskets filled to the brim and some over flowing pieces of paper containing the names of thousands of girls in the country were placed at the center of the Great Room.

He was amazed at the number of girls whom had entered, though only a few lucky handfuls of names would be chosen. It was new to Connor, feeling worried yet excited at the same time. He might have even been anxious were it not for all the events that awaited him after the picking of the lottery.

"We're on in five!" Ethan yelled, he was Gavril Faydae's son and host for the _Illea Capital Report._ Ethan and Connor were around the same age, though the former was older by a mere three years. The boys would be best buddies as children, racing through the countless, yet vacant palace halls.

Connor could recall the previous recordings of Queen Eadlyn's Selection as well as his grandfather's, King Maxon. It seemed to be all smiles and laughter. He was not so sure that was how his would conclude.

The rest of the time settled in, the long awaited event for the Report coming to.

"So, Prince Connor, are you excited to choose the Selected?" Ethan asked, the skill coming immensely natural for him. And as always, a genuine and exciting smile adorned his face.

Connor smiled as well and replied, "I will admit, I am very nervous myself, but mainly thrilled for the memories to come." _Hopefully,_ he almost added. Knots tightened in his stomach.

"Without further ado, let the choosing begin!" It might have been the sudden shift in posture in the room or the cameras adjusted or maybe the actual event but Connor was the most uneasy he'd been since the announcement.

Connor was instructed on what and how to begin the choosing just earlier that morning. He got up from his throne and made way to the center of the room where the thirty-five baskets were located. Carefully deciding that he would choose from left to right, he started with the first basket, the province of Allens.

Reaching inside the woven basket, his fingers grasped onto a single piece and pulled it out.

Swallowing, he said, "Emma Sanders of Allens". And so the night continued.

Moving along the row, he chose another sheet of paper and read it out loud, "Hailey Sullivan of Angeles."

It was the third name he picked up when he realized that the butterflies in his body had become nonexistent, the process becoming normal for him, "Vivian Mae Berling of Atlin."

"Sierra Barkley of Baffin" he said, the name slipping from his mouth with ease. It wasn't as bad as he would have imagined it to be.

"Bella Goldberg of Bankston."

"Aurora Noel of Belcourt," Connor said, smiling inwardly much more at her name, it was beautiful in itself. But he caught the movement with the corner of his eye and cursed himself. Their pictures had been displayed on the screen to his left and it would have been on the screen of those watching the report as well. Idiotically not noticing it before, he took a second to look at her, and her name most definitely matched her appearance. She was beautiful if he were to say it simply, her hair a strawberry blonde, eyes sparkling with excitement. Too soon, he had to pry his eyes from the projection of her and move on to the next heaping basket of names.

"Janice Maddie Burchings of Bonita."

"Pienna Adams of Calgary."

"Zoe Tierra Campbell of Carolina."

"Aria Cristine Winsley of Clermont." He made his way with the names and saw that he had chosen names from ten baskets already, twenty-five more to go. So far, the glances at the photos of the girls were not bad at all. They each were pretty, unique in their own way. Yet some stole the spotlight slightly more than the others. Aria he noticed, had bright blazing green eyes that looked too colorful to be real but then again too real to be fake.

Connor continued choosing the names from the baskets for what seemed like hours but in reality was only two minutes at most for each girl. He would sometimes reach for one of the names at the top of the baskets, heaping with temptation. Others he would let his arm reach the bottom of the basket to find the very last name there. Other times he would reach inside the basket but only stop midway, fishing around until he chose one.

"Cora Evelyn Harper of Fennely," Connor spoke, already liking the sound of her name rolling off his lips. Her hair was brown and eyes green like the girl from Clermont but much lighter. It seemed more natural.

The next name he read aloud was chosen from the top of the basket, allowing him the guess that hse was one of the first people to enter the Selection, "Saffron Grace of Honduragua."

"Leah Richmond of Hudson," he was only able to catch a short glimpse of this girl, a shy yet inviting smile. She seemed to be friendly just by her photo and he could already tell that was in all ways true.

"Daniella Ivy Cardiner of Kent." Her photo was strikingly beautiful–gorgeous in fact though he feared it was because of the layered on makeup. Still, she was pretty.

"Jade Lei of Midston" was announced and he observed that she was the only girl who seemed to have a New Asian background. It was nice but she was also pretty, with her dark hair long to the small of her back and the smiles she held.

The next basket was almost towards the end and even though the girls were pretty and all, Connor was tired off all the eyes and anticipation directed towards him. Connor moved along the baskets quicker than before, not paying much attention to how he chose the names.

"Brooke Kells Murray of Ottaro"

"Adeline Monrova of Sonage."

"Sophie Henderson of Sumner."

"Tiffany Leanna Isele of Waverly." Her face was charming to say the least and he had no doubt meeting her in person would amaze even further.

"Giselle Baldwin of Whites," her photo suited her name, just like Lady Aurora. Beautiful, and absolutely so. Her hair was blonde, and her features more sophisticated and matured. All the girls and their varying looks gave off different impressions and it was also because they were. Aurora was young in comparison to Giselle though they were around the same age, three years elder at most.

It was one more basket and his job was done for the day.

"Stephanie Lennox of Zuni" It hit him like a brick. _Her hair...wait what?_ It was different, almost white from the photo, but pale blonde at the same time. He would have liked her were it not for her smile. It gave off the impression of a forced action, not what or why he wanted someone at his palace, competing for his hand.

To finish the night off he exclaimed, loud and clear, "This has been a pleasure already, personally selecting the very ladies whom will arrive at the palace, competing for my hand. I look forward to meeting all of these beautiful ladies and would like to remind," –pause for the suspense– "only one lady will be the One." Connor finished off with a grin flashing his too perfect white teeth, aiming to give off a sense of competition and thrill.

The show was officially concluded with a question or two for the royal family, inquiring about Connor's Selection as well as the previous ones. He would have to say, a great amount of stress was lifted off his shoulders. His family was getting excited over the girls and he could practically hear Mirabella down the hall in her sleep gushing about them. It was always, "I like her", "I like this" or "I like that." Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Not only did she talk about them during meal times, but at times parade into his rooms at the most inconvenient moments of all, like when he was about to get into bed with nothing more than a pair of boxers.

Mira carried around their files day and night and Connor could have sworn she even held them through the night. It was obnoxious though he enjoyed her enthusiasm for the event. He tried looking into their files to memorize names or indulge himself with their stories but it didn't work for him like it did for his sister. Every time he picked up a folder, his mind went blank and the words can't form right. After two days of trying to memorize anyone's names, he gave up and decided from that moment on he would rely on guessing and his wingman or in this case, wingwoman–Mira.

And so the days went, passing and passing until there were only days left until thirty-five strange women would come to Connor's home, and one staying for the ride. And there was no prevail for the prince in the department of learning names or anything of the girls. Luckily, he could blame this on the budget meetings and peace meetings and other boring meetings throughout the week in which he would only show up to sit in his swivel chair and think of what would be for his next meal and if he could sneak in an extra dessert without any eyes noticing. By eyes, he meant his mother.

(some time later)

At this time of day, the sun was blazing against the shining marble of the palace. After the announcement of Connor's Selection and Selected girls was heard by almost every person in Illea, the majority of the preparations had already been put into place. The palace was buzzing with excitement of the Selected girls that were coming in only a matter of one day. Twenty-four hours. The end of those few hours meant he would be meeting the possible candidates for his wife and princess. It all seemed like just a joke until his mother and father spoke of it during their breakfast.

"What do you think, my dear?" his mother asked sweetly, fully aware of his lack of attention.

"It's great," Connor lied, assuming whatever his mother said was 'great', "I love it." His parents and sister all laughed at his response, no doubt he had made a fool of himself.

It was Mira that said, "You sure about that? A pool party as a way to meet all the girls?"

Knowing the mocking would be endless and there was no backing down anymore, he said, "Yes I do think so, and I should get started on preparing the event." Connor got up from his cream colored dining table chair, bowed his head to his parents and stuck his tongue out at his sister who only gave him a knowing smirk. The worst didn't even come yet.

"Make sure you remember the two-piece swimwear rule for girls," Eadlyn exclaimed, loud and clear for everyone within range of the dining room and the stairs to hear. Just great. He rolled his eyes at his mother and slowly realized what he had just gotten himself into. He was too busy trying to maintain his oh so perfect reputation and dragged himself into the mess. _A POOL PARTY?! What AM I going to do?_ Connor thought, practically pulling his hair out.

After a while of thinking, Connor came to the conclusion that maybe a pool party was not so bad in getting to know the girls. Test out their hobbies, help them make friends. Then again, he was spending his time in his study, making himself feel better about the idea. Per province. He wondered what it would be like to have thirty-five girls that were in his age group stay at his home for more than a week, that were not here for diplomatic relations. That was when the thought hit him, it was the last day his family would only consist of his mother, father, sister and him. Less than half a year later, it would be one additional female to the pot.

Connor decided on cherishing this time and went to find his sister. It was not difficult at all to locate Mira, word from maids or guards spread fast. It was only minutes later in which he found her in the Woman's Room, and he had always hated the concept of it. Only females were permitted entrance and unless her wanted to be assaulted with a series of feathered pillows and cushions, he would knock and ask for permission to the room. A heartbeat later he knocked on the door and called for Mira, her blonde head popped out from the cream and beautifully intricate door and smiled at him.

"What is it?" she asked, her way of saying 'Hi Connor'. He rolled his eyes at her, and continued with his plans for the day.

"Do you want to walk around? We should talk."

"Sure," she immediately replied, excited for whatever it was they were about to discuss, "You need help with anything?" They started down the hallway, seemingly already headed for the gardens.

"Umm I just don't know Mira. I don't think I'm ready for this 'Selection' thing," Connor admitted to his understanding sister. She nodded, almost saying she was thinking of how to make the situation better for him.

"Well despite my lack of relationship with males–"

"What do you mean, 'lack of relationship with males'? You've talked to me, father, grandfather, uncle Ahren, Kaden, Osten and practically all the guards in this palace." Connor said, smiling at her comment.

"Come on, you know what I mean, actual romantic relationships that don't involve you or our family. But you can't forget those cute foreign princes." Connor mocked offense, placing a hand on his chest to emphasize his point and rolled his blue eyes at her mention of foreign princes. Mirabella giggled at his act and continued, "As I was saying, even though I haven't been in a real relationship, I will say that no one is ever ready for what the future has in store for us, especially things in the love department. Love is unexpected, it comes at the most inconvenient moment and the only thing you can do is embrace it. Be thankful and love that person like there's no tomorrow."

Connor was surprised at his younger sister's advice. It definitely not often where his sister would say these things, displaying a serious front at all.

"Wow. I'm starting to doubt what you said about the 'lack romantic relationship' idea." He chuckled and made air quotations at her.

"I wish you the best of luck Connor, I know who ever you choose will be far greater than great and be the best queen ever, maybe even better than mom and grandma. But don't tell mom I said that. And don't even start saying things about yourself. I am so sure every girl in Illea swoons at the mention of your name and did you not hear the number of girls who entered already?" she said, emphasizing the word 'swoon', to make sure he knew that it was too ridiculous and she continued, lowering her voice, "I will admit, I find you very appeasing to the eye." Mira looked down at her shoes at the compliment to Connor and he was beaming at this. Not because he was complimented on his appearance but because this was his sister. Mira so rarely said anything nice to him, hence him celebrating inwardly when she said it.

A moment of silence passed and when Connor said nothing for a while, Mira looked up to see her brother smirking like an idiot, almost like a little kid who got ice cream with and extra, extra order of sprinkles. She rolled her eyes dramatically and elbowed his side, only to be dodged.

The rest of the afternoon was mainly smiles and laughter and Connor could never have asked for a better sister. Mira was truly the best, constantly putting others well-being before her own, making it a priority to help those around her. And when the Selection was stressing and worrying Connor, he would remember he had people like Mira who would forever and always support him and his decisions. The Schreave family dinner that night was the final one before all the girls arrived the next day.

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, favorite and follow, whatever floats your boat.

-Lexi


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again, I'm sorry for having this up late. I actually planned on updating earlier this week but I totally forgot. It's also because well duh, I'm a very busy ARMY that chooses to spend her time fangirling over BTS. Important notes at the end. Enjoy!**

 **p.s- this is my longest chapter yet, over 5,300 words!**

The black tailored suit Connor was inside of was not comforting. Both physically and mentally that was. He was sure that either Matt had horrible measuring skills or he grew another inch of muscle at his forearm in the past week. Connor went with the latter.

It was exactly noon and the girls would be appearing at the front steps of the palace any moment now. He was not permitted to meet them until dinner but peering over the balcony was allowed, right?

It was then that Connor decided to take another look at their files in hopes of memorizing another name than that of Lady Aurora or Lady Giselle or Lady Jade. Their names stuck from surprise or astonishment. Of course he would admit that he stole a couple of glimpses the faces of the ladies after the Report last week.

A round of shouts and cheers erupted from the balcony and he got up to take a look. Paparazzi had gathered by the palace gates, cameras clicking away. The girls must be rounding the last of the paths to the palace. From the view of the generous size of the third floor balcony, it was clear to Connor what he saw. The first black limousine pulled up as the tall metal gates opened to reveal the front of the palace.

The palace was an off white, somewhat cream colored that had intricate designs everywhere, from roof to roof and window to window. Each floor more than fifty feet, the palace had five floors. Dozens of steps down from the grand castle doors with no less than two guards stationed was a large fountain. The one fountain that Magda (Queen America's mother) was remembered for dancing in on New Years.

Five girls emerged from the limousine in white and black uniform, heading towards the steps of the palace. The photographers were snapping photos crazily at this, some girls waving at them. There would be many, many more photos today as more of the ladies arrive. Connor chose to leave his chambers and spy on them by the spiraling stairs. He walked down one flight of stairs to the second floor and then halfway on the second to spot the girls secretly. A woman he had grown to know as Krystal was by the five women, guiding them to the direction of either the Great Room or Women's Room. Just as he believed his temporary mission was a success, one of the ladies whom were to follow Krystal to ready themselves sighted Connor on the stairs. Her light colored brown hair was styled in a ponytail, and her eyes glistened at Connor. She left him with a tilted bright smile and walked over to the other girls.

It was an impression all right. He made a note of it to find out who she was. And so he retreated back to his balcony for furthering his observations. The royal blue carpet stairs were soft beneath his feet as he treaded up to his room. The door was open and he found his father sitting on the rail, peering over it.

"Mother won't be happy to know you're one step away from falling off the balcony," he said, stopping to rest his head on the side of the door frame.

His father turned around, wearing his 'special occassion' glasses at the tip of his nose. Connor had always thought they made him seem even more handsome than usual. He also knew his mother liked it as well.

"Hey, good afternoon to you too," Eikko replied, a smile adorned. The man slipped off the rail and made to lean on it instead. Connor made to his father's side, leaning against the rail yet head slightly turned to the view.

"Are you happy?" His father wore a soft expression, eyes crinkling at the sides despite the young age.

With a huff, Connor told him, "I'm not sure. I mean I think it will be fun and all but the results? Not so sure about that. And I know, I know, I'm totally going to find the most perfect person to be my wife and the most suitable person to be princess." He began making hand movements and moving his head emphasizing his sarcasm. His father broke a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He continued, "Of course I will, well somehow but how will I know? What if she was there all along and I eliminate her? What if I choose someone else that's not her? How will I know who's the One?" It was a major confession Connor was making, allowing his vulnerable side exposed. It was still true, he had no idea how he would be going about this.

"Listen, I know I was not the one doing the choosing for the previous Selection but I do know that your heart knows. Your head may say one thing but your heart knows it all," he pressed a hand to the area of where his heart would be. "Your mother wanted to choose someone else even when she knew it was me all along and in the end she had to, she had to put all the other people away who saw that I was not right. She looked only at me and said that I was the One despite the fact that I had no real participation in her Selection. However, I think you should talk to your grandfather about this part. He knows more."

Connor was confused, his brows knitted together. "Wait what? Grandpa woke up?" His excitement was rising, he'd missed his best buddy for the entire time he was gone. And perfect time as well.

The prince consort nodded his head as confirmation to the inquiry. "He just woke up, being transferred to his room now. I came here to tell you."

"Thanks," Connor shouted over his shoulder as he raced down the hall to find his grandfather. He reached his room only to find his mother there, sitting on his bed.

"Where's Grandpa?" he asked, in no mood to start a real conversation.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find him on the second floor. The rooms of the Selected." Turns out she wasn't in one either.

"But why?" The queen waved him off, telling him to go already. And so he went, down another flight of stairs to the second floor. He knew that maids were scurrying around to finish last minute tasks before the girls would enter their rooms for the first time and prepare them for dinner. Down the hall, the last room to the right, tucked in the corner was his grandfather. He entered slowly to and watched as his grandfather sat at the edge of the plush bed, a hand brushing over the white linen sheets.

It was him who spoke first, "It was her room, you know?" There was no thinking needed to guess who the 'her' was–America. "I remember the first time her heart attack happened, your mother was in the middle of her Selection, stubborn as ever. And when she found out her eldest son had fled the country and eloped with your aunt, it hit her. I hated that sight, I knew I had done something so terribly wrong that Fate had decided to take her away from me as punishment. I knew that if she wasn't here, there was no point in me being here alone. I was so sure she was going to leave me, too sure but I still held onto that hope, that love that would bring her back. She couldn't leave me, not yet. And she didn't.

"I also remember the day I chose her. I can remember it as if it was only yesterday. It was earlier that morning and I knew she had an ex-lover. She told me how he broke her heart and left her right before she arrived at the palace. That morning I saw her with him, he was the guard I had subconsciously arranged to guard her door. I was mad, so mad. Furious at her and myself as well for not realizing until that moment and choosing to trust her at all costs. She tried explaining to me and telling me that there was nothing between them and that she loved only me. I didn't listen to her, refused to because I was blinded by the anger and hatred because I loved her and she chose someone else.

"I remember the words I told her in the Great Room just as I was about to propose to her friend. I remember her tears most of all, her face when I reminded her that she was never the One. Blamed her and told her I never wanted to see her again, that I hated her. But when I heard the screaming and the firing of a gun, I knew it. I had known from the moment I laid my eyes on her that night. I knew it was her and no one in this entire universe could replace someone so special like her. When the man held his gun directed towards her, I hated myself, hated everything I told her that morning. Hated that I made her cry. Made her hurt. I finally knew and understood the true meaning of fear at that time. But when I was shot instead, I felt as though it was all right to die, just as long as she were happy, alive, living, breathing. All those things I couldn't do with America. I tried telling her how I-I felt in those few minutes but not even a thousand years would be enough to describe my feelings. And it never will be." The old man's voice had cracked just as he began recounting that morning. Tears were streaming down his face at a controllable pace though Connor knew there was an entire ocean to them. He only nodded in response to his grandfather's speech, silently hoping for more and praying to that his grandmother would come back, if only just for her husband.

"Connor, I know you think the Selection is foolish, but trust me. It is unexpected and the feeling hits you hard, unless you're the type to fall in love slowly. Like sleeping. Even my father who was fairly nasty and grouchy found someone he loved dearly, underneath all his dreaded layers. America is my world, everything and anything is for her. I know you know that and I also know you will find the person that you feel is more than what you deserve. More than what you are worth but never deny that love you have for her. Never let her hand slip from yours. Learn that from me. Do not doubt yourself. Do not let others choose for you. The Selection may be a game but it is also your life. Choose someone you knows is all the good things in one, someone who is the light in a storm, the hope in despair. The whole to your half. Find her and never let go." He whispered the next part, "She's also waiting for you as well, my prince."

His grandfather left him in the room alone, staring blankly at the bed sheet. It was much to comprehend, all the guidance and reminders of what it was he needed to complete. But he understood that he would find someone in the batch of thirty-five girls, written in the stars as his other half.

(later that day)

Connor walked slowly down the stairs of the palace, still on the staircase to the second floor. He was required to be there exactly after all the girls had arrived and seated before entering. The royal family would be along with him, though he bet his sister went as fast as she could. The sound of rushed whispers became louder as he approached the dining room. One pair of green eyes met his and the rest turned as well. The whispers became silent in a matter of seconds as he made his way across the marble floors towards his seat beside his sister. The Selected table was attached to that of his, reached to almost half the length of the dining table itself, which was much large to begin with.

He stood at in front of his seat and declared, "Good evening ladies, I assume your experience of the palace so far is surely positive."A series of giggles sounded, but died quickly. It was nervousness that built up the tension in the room, not an ounce of silliness available.

"Dinner shall be served soon and afterwards I will be meeting with each one of you lovely ladies for a brief conversation. Enjoy," he said, hoping he sounded as calm as he could manage. There was talk from his parents that there was an elimination the first day round and the last time his mother did it, it was eleven men gone. He felt reluctant to let these ladies go maybe after a conversation, he would have a better idea of their intentions.

Dinner was a three-course meal, avgolemono as their appetizer, smoked salmon as the main course and creme caramels for dessert. Connor chose to take his time with his dessert, dreading the moment he had to talk with the girls.

Eventually, after a shove from his mother, he got up and announced, "I hope you have enjoyed dinner and the greetings will now begin. The king, queen and princess will not be present for his. I will be calling you up depending on your seats so feel free to converse with one another. If I call your name, you will walk towards the guard by that door and turn to your left. If somehow, though I do not know how, get lost, you may ask the guards around the palace."

His family left the room and made way to their own businesses. The first person closest to his family's table was Lady Aria.

"Lady Aria, my dear, have a seat." He was lucky enough that last night he was able to catch a lesson with his sister regarding name learning. However, Aria's eyes were enough to set her apart from the rest. She curtsied before taking a seat, slightly wobbling to the left. They were in a spare room, paintings adorning the cream colored walls.

"Good evening, Your Highness." She fiddled with the front of her dress, hands crossed in her lap.

"Good evening as well Lady Aria. May I ask which province are you from?" Connor tried sparking up a conversation and so far, this was not how he hoped the rest would be, awkward and uncomfortable.

"Clermont. I love it there. I love my life there. It's so sunny there and I would always get sunburns whenever I thought it wasn't 'that' sunny." She smiled at the memory and gave a small chuckle at the end.

He smiled at her and replied, "Well you're in much luck today Lady Aria, this is Angeles after all."

Aria started, "Aria. Not 'lady'," she paused, "It's too formal for me."

"I'm only agreeing if you also call me 'Connor'."

"Of course, Connor," she replied, almost as if she was testing the name out.

He glancled at the watch on his hand and frowned at the time. It already took them more time than he had expected.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you around here, Aria. I'm afraid that this is all the time we have left. I can escort you back to the dining room if you'd like." She nodded in confirmation and curtsied once more before taking his arm back to the dining room. Connor was intrigued by her eyes once again, it was a typical irresistible feature of Aria. In person, the green was even more bright, but adored it was. The next lady on his list was Lady Stephanie. He placed a light tap on her shoulder, smiling brightly at her.

"Lady Stephanie, am I correct?"

She smiled and he recognized it immediately as the girl from before. The same uplifting smile, the same hair. "Yes, Your Highness."

He held his arm out for her and she quickly caught onto the instruction. He whispered in her ear, "I saw you earlier, my dear."

She let out a soft giggle, music to his ears. "Yes, that was me, Prince Connor."

Connor shook his head in disbelief at the formality of these conversations. "I already getting tired of all the 'Prince Connor' and 'Your Highness' titles. I'll have to be correcting all of you to call me 'Connor' when we're speaking privately."

Once again, it was her charming smile that won him over yet again.

"Well then, Prince Connor," she emphasized his name, "How was your day?"

"Slightly intimidating by the sudden increase of females in my home. But overall, I am by far delighted by the events I have planned."

"And do you think that I qualify for a hint of those 'events' you have planned?"

He looked at her as they walked through the halls, him having already decided rather than conversing in the library. She was a charmer indeed, and she was most certainly beautiful.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said smiling.

"Please? With a really really really plump cherry on top?," Stephanie jutted her bottom lip out mocking a pout.

Connor outright laughed and reluctantly gave in, "I'll give you a hint: it involves water."

At this her eyes widened, "A pool party?"

"Gosh dang it, how'd you guess it so fast?"

"Simple, water means ocean and ocean means beach and beach means pool." He shook his head at her reasoning.

"I'm sorry but I think this is all the time we have today, Stephanie."

"It's fine, thank you anyways." Connor held his arm out for her to take and made a turn back to the dining room but not before saying, "Don't tell anyone about the pool party, got it?"

"Pinky promise."

They reached the dining room and Connor walked her to her seat, pulling the cream chair out. She curtsied before accepting the seat.

"Lady Hailey," he called, ready to get this over with. She got up from her seat next to Aria and joined Connor but not before making a low curtsy.

"Good evening, Your Highness,"

"So Lady Hailey, how has your stay at the palace been so far?"

"It's been delightful, your home is very beautiful." The conversation continued, ending with Connor learning how her parents were divorced and how she is far more comfortable living with her mother. When they reach the dining room once again, Connor calls for Lady Aurora.

"Lady Aurora, such a pleasure to meet you," he said after they exited the eating room.

She smiled brightly and smoothly replied, "It should be the other way around Your Highness, I am very excited for the weeks to come. Well, I hope I'll even make it that far in the competition."

"I can assure you that you'll be in for the ride for a while, my dear." She blushed at the remark and seemingly wringed her hands.

"What's your favorite thing about the palace?" she asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Let me think about it, maybe the… gardens? Or maybe the pool. I'm not sure, it's too difficult to choose."

"Wait, you have slides here? You absolutely cannot have a pool without water slides. This IS the palace."

"Are you trying to say the palace is not the best? And of course we have water slides. I'm offended you with think otherwise."

"Good," it was definitely easy to talk with Aurora.

Connor complimented, "I love your hair, you know?"

"Really? I'm not a big fan of it. I'd go for a light brown if I could."

"No, don't. It looks great. Like not red yet but not blonde."

"Thank you." The two retreated back to the dining room once again and Connor took in the thought of having to walk back and forth from the dining room another thirty-one girls. His feet would be begging for mercy by the tenth girl.

The next person on his never-ending list was Lady Cora. Her hair was pulled back from her face, brown hair cascading down her back. By the way she squinted during the meal, he could already tell her eyesight was not the best. It did not affect the beauty of her dark green eyes however.

When they left the room, conversation started once again.

"Lady Cora, is it?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I hope you understand that all these 'getting to know talks' are stressing. Especially when it comes to starting a conversation."

Cora smiled shyly and responded, "I'm sorry if this is difficult but I'm not the most talkative person you'll meet."

"It's fine but how about you tell me something about yourself Cora."

She thought for a second before saying contently, "Well I love cooking, baking mostly. And I was a chemistry professor before the Selection."

He was surprised though Connor was not sure as to why, she did have the looks of being a teacher. "Wow, a chemistry professor. I never took those type of classes here at the palace."

"Maybe we could try something like that one day, it's actually really fun."

"I agree, I'll make a note of it in my mental reminders." He looked up in mock thinking.

Cora giggled and said, "I could bake you something too. I love making different desserts, especially now that I'm at the palace where I'm pretty sure the kitchens are the size of my house."

"I'm not sure about it being equal to the sizing of your home but I would have to admit that they are quite spacious. And I'd love to try some of your cooking."

It wasn't long until their time limit was reached and Connor had to escort her back to the dining room. It seemed like hours that he had been talking but it was barely even half an hour. After going through over twelve more girls, Lady Vivian who was a political figure, Lady Sophie a animal lover whose altruistic self was already visible, Lady Rosie whose face was absolutely terrifying to Connor from the layered makeup, Lady Daniella a fashion designer who no doubt had a great sense of fashion, a beautiful and talented Lady Jade, Lady Saffron and her fit body, Lady Leah accompanied by her wide range of vocabulary, an orange haired Lady Estelle (her hair color was a complete match for her perky personality), Lady Sierra who was stiff in every way possible, Lady Bella who seemed to have no interest at all for her position, Lady Isabell that proved her musical background true the second she exited the dining hall, and Lady Mariel whose conversation with him made absolutely no sense.

"So, Lady Giselle, tell me a little about yourself," Connor mused, finding this conversation starting thing far too complicated than it should be.

Inhaling Giselle said, "Well I grew up as an only child with my mother who's a talk show host. And now I'm a model."

Connor was still slightly dazzled by Giselle's beauty and height which was very much close to his by a mere three inches shorter. "How do like modeling?"

"It's fun I guess, much of my time is taken up by it anyways. I remember my favorite shows were when my friends and I would play board games backstage. I would win every chess game we played." She smiled fondly at the memory, happily recalling her time before this.

"Really huh? I bet you I would beat you in a game of chess. I'm the best in the palace," Connor had a grin spreading from ear to ear at the sound of a competition.

Giselle looked up at him and replied, "You wish. I'm here now which means that you're second best–no third best in the palace. And if you're asking for a chess contest, you are one-hundred percent on." Her enthusiasm for the sport was very visibly showing.

"What makes you say third?"

"Well you haven't met Tiffany yet and she is such a handful." Lady Giselle shook her head in disbelief, raising her eyebrows.

"Did you guys meet before the competition or…"

"Not necessarily, but I'm not sure how we ended up on the same flight from our provinces to the palace. And may I tell you, staying in the same plane with her for those hours was enough. She might be cold at first but she has a reason. Plus, she great at chess though I can beat her."

"Doesn't sound like someone I'd take a liking to."

She shrugged her shoulders naturally and continued their stroll down the halls. Eventually it was time for them to return and he checked to see who was next on his list of never ending girls–Lady Janice.

He called her to the door of the dining hall and snuck a glance at the large grandfather clock on the wall before escorting her.

"Lady Janice, right?"

"Yes, Prince Connor." Her height he realized, was shorter than all the girls he'd spoken to. Her frame was different, a much more wide and curvy figure. Talking began, taking on the topic of her cafe back in Bonita. He noticed how whenever she spoke, she used her hands to tell her story. Connor found the habit adorable.

When the two came back to the dining room once again for the millionth time that evening, he saw how Lady Brooke was practically jumping from her seat out of excitement of some sort. Before Janice sat down, she got up slightly from her seat but realized he hadn't called for her yet.

"Lady Brooke please," he called from the entrance of the dining room, too tired to walk all the way to her seat and back.

"Yes, Your Highness," she spoke merrily, their excitement levels far from being equivalent.

As they rounded the corner of the dining halls to the path to the library, she spoke first, "How was your day, Prince Connor?"

Being moderately shocked by her engaging in conversation first, he stuttered as he said, "Great actually and I do look forward for the next couple of weeks. And I would take it that you call me Connor, titles are too much."

"What do you mean weeks?"

"The Selection will be going on for hopefully another couple of weeks and months if I see fit. I wouldn't want it to be that long though, I really do wish that whoever is meant to be my wife sends me a message with rainbow lights and a big poster saying so." He chuckled at the thought and shook his head of such things before glancing over at Lady Brooke. "Tell me about yourself," he inquired.

She took a deep breath before announcing, "Well I lived with my mother, older brother and younger brother before being part of the Selected. My father passed away from lung cancer when I was young and we had nothing. I'm now an elementary school teacher in a small city in Ottaro."

"I'm sorry for your lost, Brooke."

"Thank you but I'm fine–we're all fine. My job has been able to keep my family stable with just enough that we need, the money, food, everything. Sometimes I think it was a good thing that happened to us, we were able to see what we had to do, how we would end up if we ever ended up in that situation."

Connor nodded his head in agreement, though mostly because he didn't know what else to do. Their talking ended on a happy note of him complimenting her on her blazing blue eyes.

Connor checked off thirty-four girls on his mental list and grew anxious to see who was the last person he had to talk to before being released back to his chambers. He entered the dining room once again with Lady Brooke on his arm.

Vaguely dreading who the last person was on his list, he slowly made his way to seat before seeing to it that she come to him.

He called out, "Lady Tiffany." She turned her head of almost white hair towards him, staring him dead in the eye. She got up from her seat and carefully but swiftly walked up to Connor and curtsied. He saw how tall she was in heels, the tip of her head reaching up to his ear.

"Your Highness."

"Lady Tiffany, what a sight." He regretted what he said the moment it left his lips and pursed them remorsefully. There was no going back.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I meant what I said, Lady Tiffany." Wanting to back up his case somehow, he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. His shoulders were pushed back, chin held high. Tiffany moved her head to face him, coldly staring back at Connor. She made him feel small somehow.

"I would rather you insult me first, through your own observations, Prince," she spat out his title as if it were poison, "second, using my name without the useless 'Lady' attached and third, without stuttering." She continued, "I will accept an apology if you are willing to put aside that so called pride of yours and say one. You could really do better though, I can already tell your feet are dying for a break. Take this as my generosity–I am done with this conversation and I hope you are. I will be returning to my room, alone. Good night."

Without waiting for a response, she spun around on her velvet heels in the direction of the stairs. Her footsteps sounded on the marble tiles of the palace as she walked. Connor could only stand there frozen, dumbfounded at a girl and whatever it was she said.

That night, Connor excused all thirty-four ladies and himself after Tiffany walked up. He could charge her for saying such things to a prince but mentally decided against it. It was a mess he had to sort out before breakfast. Wanting some fresh air at the moment, he got up from his lounging chair and opened the doors to his balcony. The night was inviting, perfectly breezy yet warm. He gazed at the gardens and what lay beyond it as he rested his arms on the railing. It was then he noticed…

 **First, sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **Second, I have a list for you guys of the girls that actually matter. I have also already decided with my friends that after a couple more chapters (at least two) I will be writing from the perspectives of two or three girls that are the top competitors. There were some provinces that I skipped out because it was so much work to come up with over twenty girls, with their entire background story, matching photo appearances, names and other things I'm forgetting. Therefore, I have also cut down the number of girls that Connor met today. Here is the list:**

 **\- Aurora**

 **\- Giselle**

 **\- Janice**

 **\- Vivian**

 **\- Hailey**

 **\- Jade**

 **\- Brooke**

 **\- Tiffany**

 **\- Aria**

 **\- Stephanie**

 **\- Daniella**

 **\- Leah**

 **\- Saffron**

 **\- Cora**

 **Third, I have checked the traffic stats of this story and I already have over 150 views. Of course, I am super happy and thankful to all those reading. Anyways, I just would like to ask for you to review, favorite, follow, whatever for me to know that you are actually enjoying. Thank you!**

 **\- Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooo! I really want to thank EB for reviewing and KittyPie2002 for favoriting. You've motivated me to actually continue this chapter. I'm really thankful to everyone that has read my story and please remember to review, favorite, follow, whatever floats your boat. More notes at the end!**

Normal POV

A figure made its way out the doors of the garden and down the slight grassy hill. It was apparent the female was being sneaky, their movements moderately rushed. Silky white lace floated past Connor's sight, the figure pulling to a rapid stop at the peak of the grass hill. He was positive she would be receiving an unpleasant case of scraps and bruises after.

Eventually, an hour passed and Connor determined to was unsafe for anyone to be left out for that long alone, unattended by guards. Already knowing whom the figure was, he descending the stairs in an unhurried manner. Just as he reached to the first floor, guards began shuffling, presumably changing shifts for the night. Once they caught sight of the prince, all bowed at the waist, some a sophisticated nod. Connor responded as usual, a tight smile that was reserved for situations like so. His pace quickened, suddenly worried over her, maybe it wasn't the best thing to leave her out so long. Especially with no guards. And how did the palace guards not notice her slipping from her rooms and out the heavily supervised garden doors?

He rounded the corner to the doors that led to the garden that she had departed from. But to his dismay, saw nothing out of the ordinary or specifically, any trace of Lady Tiffany. He turned around to see if she had left in the time span she spotted his appearance. Now coming to a resolute that the situation was becoming serious, he went up the stairs to the second floor where the Selected were staying, two steps at a time. Just as he ascended the second flight of stairs, a door clicked shut. Smiling inwardly, Connor flexed his hands that were close to warming just seconds ago. He followed the sound of the click though unfortunately unable to decipher which door from which. And thirty-five doors to go through was not what he had intended after a long evening with them already. A disappointing sigh left his lips, hands in his pant pockets. They were, surprisingly, joggers and not dress pants only for the reason searching for one of his Selected was not planned in the middle of the night.

Relieved nothing was wrong, he finally, finally could sleep from a long day's work. Tomorrow was just another jam-packed day of meetings and plans for the Selected, last-minute preparations for the pool party coming after.

Lady Jade POV

I awoke to the sound of rustling and a very bright light coming from behind me. At first I thought it to be my room back home in Midston but soon recalled it was the palace. I turned around to face the light, only to meet my maid's face, Lea.

"Good morning Lady Jade!" she sang it with much enthusiasm, too much for this early in the day.

I mumbled something along the lines of, "What time is it?"

Surprisingly she replied, "7:30".

My other maid, Clarise said, "Hurry miss, you're due at the dining hall in promptly one hour." After much groaning and complaining, I finally heaved myself off the glorious bed and took care of my 'hygiene' business. Next came the hair and face and dressing. It was a calm paced hour, my hair braided to side and tied off at the nape of my neck into a ponytail. My long black hair was beautiful as it cascaded down my shoulder straightened, no trace of a wave there. Though it never was any form of waves naturally. My makeup was equally beautiful, my lashes enhances, lips and cheeks colored. The dress was even more attractive, colored a light shade of pink. Simple yet elegant.

After a while of rushing me out the door my maids all chorused, "Good luck!"

A smile on my face, I was followed two other girls down to the dining hall, if I recall correctly, were Lady Giselle and Lady Cora. They each looked absolutely radiant though it wasn't surprising. Lady Giselle was a model afterall, her height most noticeable. I would have to guess she would be looking straight into the prince's eyes when they spoke. And he was respectably tall.

My stomach grumbled quietly as we made it to the dining hall, smells of food already reaching the room. The smell of freshly oven made bread wafted from the open doors. Turns out we were the first to arrive. I sat in the same seat I was assigned to yesterday. Good luck to me at breakfast.

Lady Aurora POV

My maids dressed me wonderfully, it was a fitted white lace bustier, light blue ruffles as the skirt. The sleeves reached my elbows. I hope I'm not late, it's exactly 8:30. Last night, talking with Prince Connor wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all. If anything, it went great. As I start the stairs, I hear chattering from behind me. Turning my head, I see Lady Bella, Lady Leah, and Lady Daniella smiling and conversing on some sort of topic. Of course I already memorized their names. By the second hour I found out I was one of the Selected, their names were a second nature to me. I smile back, hoping to make some friends on my second day at the palace.

"Hello, I'm Aurora."

Lady Leah notices me first and says, "Hey! I'm Leah." Soon after we all introduce ourselves and begin the stairs. I got involved in their conversation, talking about our home provinces. Belcourt was pretty close to Angeles and I had two road trips here as a child. We went to one of my dance competitions in Angeles when I was fourteen and it was beyond my expectations, even more as my team placed second. It was my first time on a broadcasted show and I was a tad too nervous. I remember how Adrian, my step-brother was cheering for me in the audience, holding signs and screaming his head off. I ended up taking of him after he came down with a sore throat for a week. He said it was worth it though.

We arrived in the dining hall just on time, another group of ladies taking their seats. I noticed that the royal family had yet to make their appearance. Thinking of the prince makes my heart throb at times–who am I kidding, all the time!

He wore perfectly perfect slick back hair that was just the perfect shade of golden brown. Gifted with sparkling blue eyes that always seemed curious, a straight nose, and a mouth that adorned the most brightening smiles reaching his eyes. In simple terms, he was gifted with a heck lot of good looks. Too attractive to be alive, in my opinion.

By the time I snap out of my daydream, everyone has arrived, the Selected and staff all meeting the proper protocol by curtsying and bowing to the monarchs. The Queen is addresses everyone, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen."

A chorus of 'Good morning, Your Majesty' bounces off the walls as our reply.

This time, " I hope," Prince Connor spoke, "everyone has had a fantastic night's rest in their respectable rooms." I can see the Selected nodding in response. And to be completely honest, the beds were like sleeping on clouds. My family was a fairly stable one, we had everything we needed and sometimes there were extras as well. But my bed back home that was top-notch could not compare to the ones here.

"Today, you young ladies will be meeting Krystal. She will be guiding you and prepping you for the princess life, starting today. Krystal teaches are history lessons, etiquette lessons, and such. You all are expected to be capable of all responsibilities of a princess, especially the Elite. I would also like to remind you to enjoy your time at my home and take this opportunity to make new friends," he pauses, "Without further ado, breakfast is served." He smiled broadly, taking his seat.

Just as he finishes his sentence, the covers of plates and bowls that were gathering as we arrived at the table were lifted. The most gracious smells invaded my nose and I could have sworn even the queen closed her eyes in delight.

Chatter resumed, several of the Selected looked around, questioning their permission to actually eat. Breakfast was a variety of dishes, ranging from strawberry french toast to chocolate muffins and fresh bowls of fruit. I'm fairly sure that if I asked for cookie dough ice cream at the moment, the kitchen staff wouldn't think twice before scooping some out and serving me. I reach out for blueberry pancakes and later a small yogurt with granola. Tiffany, Giselle and Stephanie sit next to me and I am slightly distracted by them.

Stephanie started the conversation saying, "What do you think is his type?" Who 'he' was, was pretty obvious. My chest tightened as she spoke, hoping that my nervousness doesn't show.

Giselle chews as she thinks, resting her chin in her palm. She pauses to say, "I'm guessing he's into charisma but more or less the ideal goodie-goodie."

She gives off a careless expression, barely glancing at us when she finished her remark. None of us took it offensively.

Tiffany challenges, "And you think," she offers a smirk, "you're included in that category?" I can assume that they're fairly close for saying those things or maybe I'm just too reserved.

"Well duh, look at me." Giselle wiggles her hands, gesturing to herself, jokingly showing off. All four of us chuckle and and as a result receive a look from the prince. Somehow, I didn't really care. It only made us press our lips together, working to stifle a laugh. The rest of breakfast consisted of us talking and joking, also mentioning that Prince Connor smells exceptionally good. But "that's an obvious feature", according to Tiffany.

Breakfast was much more enticing than I had expected and concluded after about an hour. We were instructed to meet in the Women's Room, only permitting females to occupy the space and no male allowed in without their consent. It was my our own little (not really, quite the opposite) retreat away from all the troublesome males. I tell myself, good luck Aurora, just as Krystal comes walking in.

Lady Janice POV

Breakfast was great, better than the food served at my cafe back home. I'm hoping to send back some recipes for my mom to make while I'm here. Everyone gathered in the Women's Room and the slight nervousness was palpable as a woman clad in a navy wrap dress entered the room. I'm pretty sure her name is Krystal but well, I didn't listen.

"To get things clear, I am Krystal, the main instructor of the palace," her right hand moves to signal the room.

As she speaks, she paces calmy, her tone hard "Despite contrary belief, being at the palace as one of the Selected does not mean learning your position is all frilly dresses and tea job is to train all of you to be princess material, for one of you will be leading this country alongside Prince Connor in the future. You are all expected to complete your assigned tasks on time with the best of your effort and knowledge put in. You are all equals in my eye and will be treated as equals. Do not ask for a forgiving teacher, I am here with a purpose and I am to serve it as requested. Any misbehavior that disrupts this environment shall not be tolerated. Understood?" Throughout the whole speech, she made eye contact with each and every one of us, her stare giving me shivers that were concealed.

"Understood, ma'am" is said by all of us, much quieter than before.

Then she speaks again, her face cheerful and exciting again, "Welcome ladies," she begins, "Starting today, we will be working on several projects regarding Illea its relations, its history and the rundown of things all princesses need to know. First off, I will need all of you to get into groups of five." She gestures with her hands in a 'move along' motion and we all scramble to find a group.

After minutes of organizing, we have our seven groups. I'm with Brooke, Daniella, Saffron, and Vivian.

Vivian and Daniella seem to be already acquainted, speaking in hushed whispers. Vivian is all formal, dressed in an eggplant colored dress, without a doubt too old for her age. If I remember correctly, nineteen is much too young for an outfit that color. Just ew.

Her voice ends my thinking. "Working with the people in your group, your assignment is to create a video of yourself that should express your personality, background, hobbies, thoughts and anything along the lines of your character. This video will be played for the public so I am advising you to make sure everything being recorded is suitable for all audiences of the country. Each lady is responsible for their own video and should be 3-5 minutes long. You have one week to complete it with the help of your group members to record and edit the video."

Krystal ends her assignment and begins talking privately to one of the groups. I turn around to speak to my group, already wondering what I should say in the video. My family, my cafe, make them pity me. After drafting out what we wanted to say, several maids enter the room with a tray containing video cameras and these things called 'laptops'. I've seen them a lot in my town but never bothered to purchase one, they were too expensive. We were told that if we had any trouble using them, someone would come and help us navigate our way. Sighing quietly, I wish myself good luck.

 **A/N: Hey there (again). This was 2,506 words and in the midst of everything, I've noticed that I haven't been consistent with the tenses I am writing in, present or past tense. Please tell me which one you prefer I write in. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time!**

 **-Lexi**


End file.
